


You Are Beautiful

by annieapple24



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills- Queeeen [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, if you are into that, insecure!Freddie, supposed to be a feel good fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: Freddie goes on a pre-tour diet to look good in tight costumes, and it quickly becomes unhealthy. But his boys are there to remind him that he is loved, no matter what.TW: for eating disorders, but it's not very explicit. I definitely focus on the fluff and the feel good, but don't read if you think it might be too much <3





	You Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Anon sent:  
> "Freddie goes on a pre-tour diet to look good in tight costumes, which show all the imperfections. Soon, however, the innocent diet turns into obsessive counting (and clipping) of calories. When the others notice that something bad is happening? How will they react?"
> 
> I still feel a bit weird about this one, but maybe it will help someone. As someone who has struggled with an eating disorder, I just want to say if you think that you or someone you know might be struggling, don’t be afraid to ask for help. It’s scary, but you are not alone.

Roger’s mouth moved across Freddie’s stomach at the same time as Brian’s lips made their way over Freddie’s shoulders and John’s explored Freddie’s thighs. And despite himself, Freddie could actually feel all the bad thoughts that had been plaguing his mind for the last month starting to slip away.

They would come back, Freddie knew. But his boys always seemed to sense when they were working their demonic spell on Freddie. He had done his best to hide it this time around, but they had figured it out the moment Freddie had refused to sample the fancy German chocolates sent to their room.

It had been so much easier to hide in the early days. No one questioned when Freddie had only a cup of tea for dinner, because that was all they could afford at times. Now that they had money to throw around, and Freddie wasn’t afraid of spending their off time when they weren’t on tour trying out all the fanciest dishes money could buy, it was more easily noticed when Freddie’s diet changed.

He really did try to lose weight in a healthy way. He read the magazines detailing all the latest diet trends and gossiped with the models and back up dancers about different options. But nothing ever seemed to work as well. Or as quickly.

But when his boys kissed him oh so softly and told him how beautiful he was without any ridiculous diet, it was hard not to believe them. It was why he always distanced himself from them when he started cutting out meals. A part of him knew they would always lead him back to the light.

Freddie moaned softly as Roger bit gently into the pudge below his belly button. A part of him wanted to push Roger away, but an even greater part of him was begging Roger to do it again. John’s fingers sunk deep into his thighs, revealing how easy it was to grab a handful in a way that wasn’t possible when Freddie was in his twenties and thin as a rake. But oh how John seemed to be enjoying himself with the way he moaned and the look in his eyes as he hungrily stared Freddie down.

“You’re perfect, Freddie. You don’t need to hurt yourself. No one wants that. They love you just the way you are. And we love you even more.” Brian whispered the words reverently into Freddie’s skin, his breath blowing the wispy hairs at the back of Freddie’s neck and making him shiver.

Worst was knowing that they all got like this sometimes too. Roger, the pretty boy, was starting to worry about the way drinking and partying his way through life was affecting his body, even if Freddie thought he had nothing to worry about. John had changed his appearance entirely, cutting off his hair and actually starting to work out on occasion, showing by the way his arms were becoming more defined. And Brian, who had lived his entire life stick-thin, stared at himself in the mirror sometimes, his serotonin deficient brain seeing curves Freddie would probably never see. Logically, he could see it from the other side, the way that the others could think he was beautiful when Freddie could only see the way the tight costumes bulged.

Still, Freddie was thankful that he had them to take care of him. And Freddie knew that he would always take care of them in return.


End file.
